what ritsuka cant handle, makes him an uke
by Takemaru Fujoshi
Summary: ritsuka has to deal with his mother's anger management problems. whats worse, soubi comes in through the window to witness it. what happens next is both terrifying, and heart breaking. it all raises a question: what is ritsuka to soubi? sacrifice, or lov.


Soubi looked over his glasses at ritsuka's mom. "listen lady!" he demanded agravatedly. His hand lifted his ciggerette to his mouth, " i dont think this is OK."

the setting was ritsuka's bedroom. ritsuka's frail body was covered is scraped, and multi-colored bruises. he attempted to release himself from his mom's rough grip on his hair. but gentally, he didnt want to agitate her anymore.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" his mom barked becoming more frantic by the moments that passed, so frighteningly fast. she yanked ritsuka-chan's hair to the side violently, and released him onto his bedroom floor. soubi stood silently at the window waiting for ritsuka's orders for him to do _anything_. he couldnt stay like this forever, but he had to wait for his sacrifice's word. anyway, he had just so happened to be visiting when he had come across this scene. it wasnt his buisness... it wasn't, right?

"get out!" Misaki scolded. Ritsuka refused to look up at soubi, but still said the stern command, "**NO**, you stay!" Misaki ran to his son's side. "why? Why do you defy me. reckless child!" ritsuka's seemed to come up for air. as soon as he did she slapped him across the face. "stupid child! youre mine!" she glanced over at soubi's nonchallant face. "leave! this is none of your buisness! go away! ritsuka's mine!" sweat dropped slowly down soubi's, seemingly calm face. was it time? was it time for him to take action? to make his own call on this? maybe... just maybe. he then remembered his words he spoke once before. the words that were like a promise. 'i'll take you away. i'll rescue you from her'. his face lifted into a strange nostalgic-like expression. then the nostalgia turned into disdain, as he remembered ritsuka's response. 'no,' the younge boy had said.' i cant leave her all alone... im all she has.' he himself became panicked.

"Ritsuka! What is it... what is it you want me to do..." he was frowning deeply. ritsuka couldnt fully see his face, as the curtains were wafting about his visiage, and siloette. "i... dont know... i cant figure it out." his voice cracked. "is he - crying?" ritsuka thought in shock.

"I thought i was only your sacrifice!" ritsuka said roughly standing up, and walking over to soubi. misaki grabbed ritsuka's arm roughlt calling to him,"no! stay with me, dont go! stay! please!", from the sprawled position she was in on the floor. ritsuka looked back at her, hurt. then he returned his eyes to soubi, who seemed to be hiding himself behind the curtaind of the window. "you! why? i _dont get _you! am i really only your **sacrifice?**", a hot tear ran down his already burning face.

"..." soubi took s deep breath, in hopes to hide the tears in his voice," i can save you..."

"save your self from your delusions!" ritsuka retorted harshly. ritsuka's mom let him go, feeling the tension in the conversation. she'd never seen her son so frustrated before. 'this is not _my_ ritsuka... no . no...' she thought to frightened to hurt him further,( at the moment).  
"delusions...? you yourself know what you mean to me."  
"do i? " he asked, looking at his feet solmnly. just then his mom ran out of his room, so violently she ran into his tack-board full of his memories... his pictures of him, soubi , yuiko... everyone. some pictures went adrift.

the two just stared at it, in silence.  
"you do know..." soubi said, breathing in his cigarette (need to keep calm!), "you know that ive _always_ cared about you... _more _than a sacrifice. its more than that..." he walked to rutsuka, whom had thaken a few steps back, running into the foot of his bed. he then found himself, half-thinking, sitting on his bed. soubi inches from him, " " you know i could always take you away from here."" he repeated "wont you come with me?"

**BAM  
BAM  
BAM**

ritsuka's eyes watched as soubi's body fell, as if in slow motion of the world was caused by the sudden stillness of the room. soubi landed onto ritsuka's lap. the young boy suddenly began panning at soubi's long hair, searching for his face. "soubi... soubi! soubi!" he was trying to understand the situation, as he had tried to years before... when seimei, his big brother had died. his face flushed, as he came across soubi's pale face.  
his eyes darted to his door frame. his mother stood there, trembeling. her eyes crazed... a gun in her hand, the barel smoking. "nononononono! donttake himaway! youcant! he's mine . mine!" she threw the gun on the ground and ran to ritsuka. she then pulled soubi off of him. she frantically shook the lifeless body. ritsuka's stomache churned and he then felt as if he would throw up

"no!" he yelled "stop it! Please!"  
a strange buzzing noise came into his room. like a clock... no not a clock.

ritsuka opened his eyesd, and gazed to his nightstand. the phone that soubi had givin him was vibration, and spining in slow, jumping swirls.  
he picked it up, after staring, in a daze for a few moments. if he waited too long the person might've hung up. "hello?" he said, whiping the sweat from his forhead. "what's wrong?" soubi's voice came reasuring he wasn't dead. "i ... uh, had a nightmare..." ritsuka said embarresed.  
" i could come and sleep with you in your bed. you know, so i can protect you."  
" ... i can never tell if your motives are pure or you just want my ears. ... i hate you pervert..."  
"of coarse you do."

ritsuka hung up the phone, laughing to himself.  
"i have gotta tell him to stop coming in through the window..."

_**\END/**_


End file.
